FA10020
ホームルームが終わり、喧噪が教室を包む。 The homeroom ended, and the classroom is surrounded with hustle and bustle. さっそく、陽菜が寄ってきた。 Haruna immediately walked up to me. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、部活動総会出たの？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, did you attend the clubs' general meeting? 【孝平】「ああ、一応」 Kouhei: Yeah, for once. 【陽菜】「うんうん、着実に活動してるね」 Haruna: Good good, seems like you are steadily becoming more active. 【孝平】「つっても、いまのところは副会長の手伝いがメインだけどな」 Kouhei: Even so, the Vice President was the main character and I was just helping her out this time round. 【孝平】「荷物運んだり、プリント配ったり」 Kouhei: I was just carrying some stuff and helping to distribute some printouts. 【陽菜】「あはは、初めは誰でもそうだって」 Haruna: Ahaha, everyone starts out in this way. 【陽菜】「千堂さんも生徒会に入った頃は同じだよ」 Haruna: It should be the same for Sendou-san when she first joined the Student Council. 【孝平】「いや、あの人は最初っから飛ばしてた予感が」 Kouhei: No, she's probably the type who skipped over all these right from the start. 【陽菜】「えーと」 Haruna: Erm. 陽菜の視線が虚空を漂う。 Haruna's gaze drift off to empty space. 【陽菜】「ううん、ぜったい同じ、きっと、おそらく……たぶん」 Haruna: Nope, she definitely did the same. Undoubtedly, probably...... possibly. 【陽菜】「ファイトファイト」 Haruna: Keep it up and do your best! 【孝平】「あ、ありがと」 Kouhei: Ah, thanks. 尻すぼみな声援を受け取る。 My voice trails away as I accept the encouragement. 【司】「お楽しみのとこ悪い」 Tsukasa: Sorry to interrupt you guys. 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【司】「姫様直々の呼び出しだ」 Tsukasa: You are being wanted by our princess. 背中越しに、顎で教室の入口を指す。 As he stands behind me, over my head, he flicks his chin towards the entrance of the classroom. 【孝平】「姫様？」 Kouhei: Princess? 見ると、副会長が立っていた。 There stood the Vice President. 姫様か。 Princess huh. 【司】「やるな、王子」 Tsukasa: Not bad, prince. 【孝平】「姫はわかるが、王子は無理だ」 Kouhei: I agree with you on the princess part, but the prince part is a little overstretched. 【司】「アタックしてみたのか」 Tsukasa: Are you going to take the initiative on her? 【孝平】「するかよ」 Kouhei: Like I will. 【司】「ならわからんだろ」 Tsukasa: You won't know yet. 【孝平】「わかるわ」 Kouhei: Nah, I know. 【陽菜】「あのー、千堂さんぶすっとしてるけど」 Haruna: Erm, Sendou-san is fuming. 戸口に立つ副会長は、 The Vice President, who is standing at the doorway, 【瑛里華】「（なにごちゃごちゃ言ってんのよコラ）」 Erika: (Heh, what kind of bad things are you saying about me) という顔をしていた。 She was making such a face. 【司】「辛いな」 Tsukasa: Tough on you. 同情しきった表情で、肩に手を置かれる。 With a pitying expression, he places his hands on my shoulders. 【孝平】「まるっきり他人事だな……」 Kouhei: You aren't really helping much...... 【孝平】「んじゃ、悪いけど」 Kouhei: Well, seems like I gotta go. 【陽菜】「頑張ってね」 Haruna: Be sure to give it everything you've got. クラスの注目を集めつつ、副会長の元へ向かう。 Everyone in the class are looking in the direction of the Vice President. 【瑛里華】「あのさ、人の顔見てコソコソしゃべられたら感じ悪いでしょ」 Erika: You know something, it doesn't feel good when someone is looking at your face and discussing stuff about you. 【孝平】「変な話はしてないって」 Kouhei: We didn't talk about anything weird. 【瑛里華】「ホント？」 Erika: Really? 【孝平】「ホント」 Erika: Uh-huh. 【瑛里華】「ふうん……」 Erika: Hmm...... 頭のてっぺんからつま先まで眺められる。 I'm currently being scrutinized from head to toe. 【瑛里華】「ま、いいわ」 Erika: Well, fine. 【瑛里華】「ところで、今日、時間ある？」 Erika: By the way, are you free today? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【瑛里華】「よかった。ちょっと付き合ってほしいのよ」 Erika: That's great. I want you to accompany me for a while. 【瑛里華】「前に配った部活動調査書をまだ出してないところがあって」 Erika: There are still some who have yet to hand in their Club Activity Tracking Book that we gave out the other day. 【孝平】「その回収ってこと？」 Kouhei: So we are going to go collect them? 【瑛里華】「正解」 Erika: Correct. 【孝平】「どのくらい提出してないんだ？」 Kouhei: How many of them have not submitted yet? 【瑛里華】「５つね」 Erika: Five. 【孝平】「そんなもんか。で、どこの部活？」 Kouhei: Right. Then, which ones? 【瑛里華】「ついてくればわかるって」 Erika: You will find out as you come along. 【孝平】「ここ？」 Kouhei: Here? 【瑛里華】「ええ。今日のターゲットは運動部」 Erika: Yeah. The target for today are the sports clubs. 目の前には部室棟らしき建物。 Before me is a structure that appears to be a club room building. 春の日射しをはね返して白く輝いている。 It has a white gleam as the sunshine of spring is reflected off the building. 【孝平】「ずいぶんきれいだな」 Kouhei: Surprisingly clean. 【孝平】「運動部の部室ってのは、なんていうかこう、もっとカオスなもんじゃないか？」 Kouhei: I've always thought that the rooms of the sports clubs would be much more messy. 【瑛里華】「確かに、去年まではそうだったわね」 Erika: Indeed it was, until last year. 【孝平】「新築したのか？」 Kouhei: Is this a new building? 【瑛里華】「いいえ。美化委員会と協力して強襲浄化作戦を決行したの」 Erika: Nope. It is the result of a violent purification war waged cooperatively together with the Beautification Committee. 【孝平】「強襲？」 Kouhei: Violent? 【瑛里華】「強襲よ」 Erika: It was violent. 【かなで】「総員に告ぐ。目標は前方の部室棟である」 Kanade: Inform all hands. Our target is the club room building in front. 【かなで】「昨夜の打ち合わせ通り、しゃにむに突っ込み、すべての部屋を浄化せよ」 Kanade: As per what we've convened last night, we shall penetrate the building, and purify all the club rooms. 【かなで】「手向かう者は斬り捨ていっ」 Kanade: Any club that resists shall be terminated. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、ほんとにやるの？」 Haruna: Onee-chan, are we really doing this? 【かなで】「この悠木かなで、やるといったらやるっ」 Kanade: Yuuki Kanade always does what she says. 【かなで】「ホウキ隊、前へ」 Kanade: Revolutionary troops, onward! 【かなで】「正義は我らとともにあり、突撃っ」 Kanade: Justice is with us, charge! 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、チリトリ部隊がっ」 Haruna: Onee-chan, it's the dustpan troops. 【かなで】「ひるむなっ、敵前逃亡はシールだっ」 Kanade: Falter not, anyone who backs down from the enemy will get a sticker! 【瑛里華】「とまあ、こんな感じ」 Erika: Something along those lines. 【孝平】「なんでかなでさんが仕切ってるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why was Kanade-san the one taking charge? 【瑛里華】「あははは。あの人が仕切るのに理由が必要？」 Erika: Ahahaha. Does that person require a reason to take charge of anything? 【孝平】「ああ……そうな、うん」 Kouhei: Ah...... you're right. 【瑛里華】「さーて、さっさと片づけましょっか。前衛は任せるわ」 Erika: Well now, it's time to bring this to an end. I'm depending on you, vanguard! 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Orrh! １時間ほどかけ、５つの部室を回った。 It took about an hour to visit all the five club rooms. 手元には４枚の書類。 We got hold of four of the books. ４つの部活は大会前の練習で忙しく、提出を忘れていただけだった。 These four have been busy with their preparations for their tournaments, and have forgotten to submit them. 残りの一つは、部長が風邪で休み。 As for the remaining one, the club president is down with flu and had called in sick. 【孝平】「案外すんなりだったな」 Kouhei: It went unexpectedly well. 【瑛里華】「回収はね」 Erika: Yes, with regards to the collection. 【孝平】「他になにかあるのか？」 Kouhei: Is there something else? 【瑛里華】「ま、それは書類を全部集めてから説明するわ」 Erika: Well, I'll explain everything once we've collected all the books. 【孝平】「じゃ、とりあえず戻るか」 Kouhei: Then, for the time being, let's head back. 書類を鞄に突っこみ、監督生室に向かう。 Putting the books in a bag, we head towards the 'Supervision Room'. 野球部の甲高い打撃音が、青空に吸い込まれた。 The high-pitched hitting sounds from the baseball club could be heard over the blue sky. グラウンドでは、多くの運動部がそれぞれのエリアで練習に励んでいる。 Various sports clubs are zealously practicing all over the sports ground. 先輩が後輩を叱咤する声。 The voices of the upperclassmen reprimanding their juniors. 気合いの入った後輩の応答。 The enthusiastic acknowledgements of the lowerclassmen. ランニングの掛け声。 The sound of running. それらが一体となって響く。 All those sounds are merged together. 【瑛里華】「一生懸命やってるわね」 Erika: They are going all out, it seems. 副会長もグラウンドを眺める。 The Vice President is also viewing the sports ground. 表情には、穏やかな感情が浮かんでいた。 She has a calm expression on her face. 我が子を見守る母親の顔にも似ている。 Like that of a mother overseeing her children. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、運動部はやってなかったんだっけか？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, you've never joined any sports clubs before right? 【孝平】「ああ、転校多かったからな」 Kouhei: Yeah, since I frequently transfer to new schools. 【孝平】「副会長は運動部……ってのは難しいか」 Kouhei: Vice President...... it's difficult for you to be in a sports club as well right? 【瑛里華】「そうね。間違って本気出したら大騒ぎになるわ」 Erika: That's so true. If I'm not careful and become serious, it will generate an uproar for sure. 【孝平】「じゃあ、文化部にでも？」 Kouhei: So, you were in cultural clubs instead? 【瑛里華】「ええ、そうね」 Erika: Yeah, that's right. ま、それならバレることもないだろう。 Well, there was indeed no way she could be found out under those circumstances. 【孝平】「ちょっと待った、体育祭で大活躍してただろ？」 Kouhei: Hang on for a second, weren't you super active during the athletic meet? 【瑛里華】「あれでもかなり抑えてるのよ」 Erika: Even for that, I was actually holding back. 副会長が笑う。 The Vice President smiles. 笑いながら、再びグラウンドを見る。 While smiling, she again turns her sight towards the sports ground. 【孝平】「悪いこと聞いたか？」 Kouhei: Did I say something wrong? 【瑛里華】「気にしないで、仕方ないことでしょ」 Erika: Don't worry about it, it can't be helped. 鋭いバットの音。 A sharp batting sound was heard. 【孝平】「……！」 Kouhei: ......! まったくの偶然だった。 It was a complete coincidence. 音につられてグラウンドを見た、その視界の隅に白球が入ったのだ。 I looked at the sports ground on hearing the sound, and a white ball came flying into my line of sight from the corner of my eye. 【孝平】「副会長っ！」 Kouhei: "Vice President!" 【瑛里華】「きゃっ！？」 Erika: Kya!? 副会長の腕を掴み、抱き寄せる。 I grip the Vice President's arm, and embrace her. 白球が空間を切り裂く。 The white ball streaks through the air. 数瞬前まで、副会長がいた場所だった。 Right through the place where the Vice President was standing an instant ago. 【瑛里華】「あ？　え？」 Erika: Ah? Eh? 腕の中で目をぱちくりさせる副会長。 The Vice President in my arms is blinking in surprise. ややあって、顔が真っ赤に染まった。 After a little while, her entire face turned red. 【瑛里華】「い、い、いきなり何？」 Erika: What, what, what are you doing all of a sudden? 【孝平】「ケガはない？」 Kouhei: Are you hurt anywhere? 【瑛里華】「な、なんでケガするのよ」 Erika: Why, why will I be hurt? 【孝平】「えーと」 Kouhei: Erm. とりあえず副会長を離す。 For now, I step away from the Vice President. 【孝平】「ちょっと待ってて」 Kouhei: Wait here for a while. 付近を探す。 I search the vicinity. 少し離れたところでボールが見つかった。 I found the ball just a distance away. もちろん、野球の硬球だ。 It is of course a rock-solid baseball. 【孝平】「こいつが飛んできたんだよ」 Kouhei: This thing came flying a while ago. 【瑛里華】「野球の、ボール？」 Erika: A baseball? 【孝平】「間一髪だったぞ」 Kouhei: It was within a hair's breadth. 【瑛里華】「あ……ごめんなさい」 Erika: Ah...... I'm sorry. 申し訳なさそうに視線を落とす副会長。 The Vice President lowers her gaze apologetically. 【孝平】「なんで謝るんだ？」 Kouhei: Why are you apologizing? 【瑛里華】「本当なら、私が先に気づかなくちゃいけないのに」 Erika: If that was the case, I should have been the first to have realized it. 身体能力が高いから、か。 Is it because of the fact that you possess extraordinary physical abilities? 気持ちはわかるが、変な責任の背負い方だと思う。 I understand your feelings, but I think you are overdoing it if you are saying that this is your fault. 【孝平】「ケガなかったんだから、どっちが気づいてもいいじゃないか」 Kouhei: As long as you aren't hurt, it doesn't matter who realized it first. 【瑛里華】「……そうね。ごめんなさい」 Erika: ...... you're right. I'm sorry. 思い直したように笑う。 She smiles as she sorts out her thoughts. 【瑛里華】「ところで、そのボールもらえる？」 Erika: By the way, can I have that ball? ぴっとボールを指さす。 She points at the pit ball. 【孝平】「どうするんだ？」 Kouhei: What are you going to do with it? 【瑛里華】「返すのよ、持ち主に」 Erika: I'm going to return it, to the owner. 副会長がグラウンドを見る。 The Vice President looks at the sports ground. かなり遠くで、野球部員が手を振っていた。 Quite some distance away, a baseball member was waving his hand. 【孝平】「控えめにしておいたほうがいいぞ」 Kouhei: It's better to do it in moderation. ボールを渡す。 I hand the ball over. 【瑛里華】「わかってるって」 Erika: I know that already. と、豪快にワインドアップに入る。 She goes into windup position excitedly. 【孝平】「おいっ」 Kouhei: Oi. 【瑛里華】「へーきっ」 Erika: It'll be fine. 右腕が振り抜かれた。 Her right arm sprung forward. 副会長の髪とスカートが、ひらりと宙を舞う。 The Vice President's hair and skirt are fluttering in the air. 華麗にパンツが見えたが忘れよう。 She seems to forget that her panties are in magnificient view. ずっぱーーーんっ！！ Zuppaaaaan!! 白球は放物線は描かず、一直線にミットへ入った。 The white ball took a parabolic path, and then flew straight forward into the mitt. 【瑛里華】「ストラーイクッ！」 Erika: Strike! 【孝平】「控えめにしておけって言ったじゃないか」 Kouhei: Didn't I tell you to do it in moderation? 【瑛里華】「大丈夫、バレない程度に力抜いてるから」 Erika: It's alright, since they won't find anything amiss from that level of strength. 野球部員は、自分のミットに入ったボールを不思議そうに眺めている。 The baseball member gazed in wonderment at the ball that flew into his mitt. 少しして、首をひねりながら去っていった。 He shook his head slightly while leaving. 【瑛里華】「ほら、気づいてないでしょ？」 Erika: See, he didn't notice it right? 【孝平】「はぁ」 Kouhei: Sigh. 脱力。 Draining. 【孝平】「バレたらどうするんだよ」 Kouhei: What if they found out. 【瑛里華】「ごめんごめん」 Erika: Sorry sorry. 【瑛里華】「でも、危ない目にあわされたんだから、ちょっとくらい仕返ししたっていいじゃない」 Erika: But, given how dangerous it was just now, it wouldn't hurt to get even a little. いたずらっぽく笑う副会長の額には、たくさんの汗が浮かんでいた。 On the forehead of the Vice President, who is smiling mischievously, are beads of sweat. それに、少し肩が上下している。 On top of that, her shoulders are bobbing up and down slightly. 【孝平】「副会長、もしかして調子悪いのか？」 Kouhei: Vice President, are you perhaps feeling unwell? 【瑛里華】「べ、別に」 Erika: No, nothing of that sort. ふい、とそっぽを向く。 Abruptly, she turns the other way. 【孝平】「でも、汗が」 Kouhei: But, you're sweating. 【瑛里華】「あ、ごめんなさい」 Erika: Ah, sorry about that. ポケットからいそいそとハンカチを取り出し、額に当てた。 She cheerfully takes out a handkerchief from her pocket, and dabs it against her forehead. 【孝平】「本当に大丈夫か」 Kouhei: Are you really okay? 【瑛里華】「なんでもないわ、気にしないで」 Erika: I'm fine, don't worry about it. そう言って、先に立って歩き始める。 On saying that, she gets up first and starts walking. 副会長の背中を見ながら、俺は彼女と初めてあった時のことを思い出していた。 As I'm watching the back of the Vice President, I remembered the time when I first met her.